Living the single life
by AmslyApple
Summary: Harry has left this world and Ginny has to look after her son. Thomas has a strange invisble friend. Who is this mysterious person? Can Ginny get over her grief? PLEASE READ "WHEN WILL THE PAIN GO AWAY?" BEFORE READING THIS. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Here is the sequel to "When will the pain go away?" anxiously awaited by Circle M. Not going to give anything away in this note. But all I can say is enjoy!!**

Ginny Weasley was staring out the window holding her 3 year old son. He had every feature of his father's except his eyes. James's eyes were brown; he also didn't have a scar on his forehead. Ginny still remembers that tragic day when she lost so many she loved, she lost the most precious thing she loved: Harry. Now Harry lived in Thomas had he would never be forgotten.

"Thomas would you like a sandwich?" she asked him. He was only beginning to use full sentences. "Yes Mummy". He replied. James was a very quiet and polite young boy, his mother had taught him well. Ginny got up and prepared him a sandwich; she put him on the floor with his toys. Thomas quietly played with his toys while Ginny made him his favourite sandwich: peanut butter and jelly. She watched him play with his toys as she handed him the sandwich. "Thank you Mummy" he replied as he munched into his sandwich. Ginny sat down onto the nearby chair and looked out the window again. Ginny was now living at Shell Cottage. Bill and Fleur moved out and went to France, and Ginny took their offer.

A few minutes went by when she heard a usual loud crack outside her front door. Ron and Hermione knocked on the door and entered. They were followed by their daughter Rose who was the same age as Thomas. "Hey Ginny, how are you?" Hermione said giving her a hug. Hermione was glowing she had fell pregnant again and was due in 3 months. "I'm fine; I've just made Thomas a sandwich would you like one?" Ron immediately came towards Ginny and said "yes". Ron helped Hermione into a nearby chair and headed towards the kitchen. "He's always hungry that man, and I'm the one who's supposed to be having these cravings for foods" Hermione said watching her daughter and Thomas playing together. "Their growing up so fast these kids." Ginny said. Hermione nodded in agreement. Ron returned to the lounge with a sandwich in his hand. He gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek. "Gosh you two, not in front of the kids aye? Just kidding" Ginny joked. Ron sat next to them and started eating. "So when are you getting married?" Ginny asked Hermione. "We haven't set an exact date but I would like it after I've had this one" Hermione pointed to her stomach. "I don't want to look like a big balloon on my Wedding day". Ginny just smiled.

It was now 3 o'clock at it was time for Thomas and Rose's nap time. Ron and Ginny tucked in their children into bed and gave them a quick kiss. They fell asleep as soon as their head hit the pillow. "I'd never thought you would be a father Ron." Ginny said quietly as they tip toed out the room. "And I'd never think you would be a mother, but we are aren't we? Ginny I know Harry would have wanted to be a father too, he would have been a great dad to Thomas." Ron said. It had been the first time someone had mentioned Harry's name after the arrival of Thomas. Ginny wanted to keep him in the back of his mind, because every time she thought of him she would see the horrible images of him dead. Ginny shook her head and tried to forget about what she was thinking. "I guess, let's talk about something else shall we. Aren't you excited about your Wedding?" Ginny asked him changing the topic. Ron and Ginny went back into the lounge with Hermione. "Of course I'm excited Ginny, I'm marry the most beautiful woman in the world." Ron said sitting next to Hermione. "Well it's nice to know that I'm appreciated Ron" Hermione said beaming at him and held his hand. "No problem at all." Ron answered. Ginny didn't want to spoil their little romantic encounter so she went into the kitchen and boiled the jug. She leaned against the cupboard doors and tried to clear her mind, it was peaceful and quiet when she did this.

She entered the room again with three cups of tea on a wooden board. "Just what I need Ginny, thanks" Hermione said taking the tea from Ginny. All of them were drinking their tea in silence. "So...when do you think we should tell the kids about our past, their going to find out sometime and I want them to know before they go to Hogwarts?" Ron asked them. Ginny finished her tea and answered him. "They have a right to know but their to young to understand right now, later but not now." Hermione nodded. She was getting quite tired and wasn't making much conversation. Ginny just wanted to stop talking about things that had to do with Harry, but Ron pressed on. "Ginny how are you coping without Harry?" he asked him. "Ron! I'm fine; really" she said "when Hermione gave her a worrying look. "Can't you just be happy with me, the best next thing from Harry, is Thomas. Harry is living inside Thomas not all of Harry has gone." Ginny said. Ginny was now becoming less depressed and agitated when people talked about Harry, she was moving on. "Okay Ginny we believe you" Hermione said. "Ron can we get going I'm quite tired and I want Rose to get home and have some dinner." Hermione told him. Ron went upstairs and got a sleepy Rose and carried her towards the door. "Bye Aunty Ginny" Rose said sleepily. Ginny gave her a hug and handed her back to Ron. "I'll see you in a couple of days, I need to go over Wedding plans with you" Hermione said walking down the path going to the apparating point. "Okay see you then" Ginny replied watching them turn on the spot and then vanish.

Ginny went back upstairs and tucked in her son. She watched him sleep with his thumb in his mouth and teddy bears surrounding him. Ginny was glad that Thomas was not having bad dreams like Harry did. He would be dreaming of toys and peanut butter jelly sandwiches. She touched Thomas's cheek slightly with her hand and said "Goodnight my little Thomas".


	2. Thomas's Birthday

**A.N: Another chapter has been written waiting for you to eagerly read it. This chapter Ginny overcomes her grief for Harry and Thomas tries to get a message to his mum. Birthday surprises and a wonderful day!**

**P.S: The story has been fast forwarded to Thomas's 5****th**** birthday.**

"Happy Birthday Thomas". The whole Weasley family had come over to Ginny's house to celebrate Thomas's fifth birthday, and they had just finished singing Happy Birthday for him. Thomas got ready to blow out his candles while Mrs Weasley took a photo. Thomas was so excited and couldn't wait to eat his cake. "Make a wish Thomas" Ginny whispered into his ear as she gave hug. "I wish I could have a daddy" Thomas said and quickly blew out his candles. There was a great applause but Ginny could see in their faces that there was a bit of tension between them. Thomas had once again asked for him to have a dad, like every birthday.

They all tucked into some cake, and Hermione helped Hugo eat his cake while Ron was watching Rose scoff into her cake. "So Ron, have you and Hermione set up a date for your wedding yet?" Mrs Weasley asked. "Uhhh." Ron replied. "Oh come on it's been like two years since you've had Hugo don't you think you should just do it."

"I think we should have the Wedding in a month's time, how about you Ron?" Hermione asked him. "Fine but don't get in a hussy if you find out you don't have enough time to get things ready". "That's settled then" Mrs Weasley said. She then started to talk to Hermione about Wedding plans.

"God why does Hermione have to make all the bloody decisions around here?" Ron confided in his brother Bill. "Well Ron women do like to make the decision most of the time, you have to live with it, once you get married there's no going back." Bill said chuckling. He looked at Fleur who had obliviously heard what he had said, and looked upset. "I'm only kidding Fleur, do you want some more cake?" he said trying to steer the conversation some where else. Ginny watched Thomas eat his cake. He was happier than he usually was; Ginny mostly found Thomas talking to himself like someone else was there. She was concerned about this but put it out of her mind. This was his special day. "Present time!" Ron shouted as he gave their present first. "This is from Aunty Hermione, Uncle Ron, Rose and Hugo". Thomas looked at his present in awe it looked big and it had shiny red wrapping paper on it. He opened it and found it was a toy broomstick. Small enough that he could go zooming outside with. "What do you say Thomas?" Ginny asked him. He knew the answer already "Thank you so much. I love it". He answered trying to get it out of the box. "You can play on it later, open some of your other presents." Ginny persuaded him. Thomas opened his other presents, he got: Zonko's products from Fred and George, (Ginny wasn't quite sure this was a suitable gift for him.) some money for his vault in Gringotts from Bill and Fleur and a home made jumper with a picture of a snitch on it from Mrs Weasley. He thanked for all his presents and wanted to have a go on his toy broomstick. "Just like his father aye? He could be a Quidditch player." George said helping him on the broomstick.

Thomas flew around the paddock on his broomstick, laughing and having fun. His feet skimmed the grass as he tried to go faster but it wouldn't let him. Fred, George and Bill watched their children have a go on the broomstick while the women stayed inside having a cup of tea. "He's defiantly Harry's son". Hermione said watching Thomas on the broomstick out of the window. "Yea he is, but how am I going to tell him about his father, when's the right time?" Ginny asked them. "We've been through this before. We will tell our children when they are older and before they go to Hogwarts. If you tell him now he won't understand". Hermione answered her. "But I feel like he is catching onto something, maybe he knows something's not right". Ginny told her mother. "I know what you mean, like today when he asked for a dad when he blew out his candles. Well I wouldn't worry about it right now. Just let him have fun today".

After the party was over Ginny gathered all of Thomas's presents and put them into his room, while Thomas got ready for bed. "Have you brushed your teeth?" she said as Thomas hurried into his room. "Uhhh..." Thomas said. "Go on, you don't want your teeth to fall out do you?" Ginny questioned him. "Oh no Mummy, I'll do it right now and I'll never forget to brush my teeth again!" He said retreating back to the bathroom. Ginny thought how easy it was to manipulate a child's mind: putting thoughts in his head like Santa, the tooth fairy and the Easter Bunny. Thomas came back into the room showing off his clean teeth. "Look at my teeth Mummy, there shiny". "Whoa your blinding me." Ginny joked. "Now let's get you into bed sleepy head". Ginny tucked Thomas into his bed and kissed him goodnight. "Mummy?" Thomas said as Ginny was about to turn off the light. "Yes?" she asked. "On my next birthday can I have a daddy?" he asked. Ginny was running out of answers. "Maybe. Now go to sleep". Ginny answered him turning the light off and walking out of his room. Ginny was getting frustrated that she couldn't tell her son about his Dad; it would stop his non-stop wanting of a Dad. Thomas didn't know it yet but he used to have a Dad.

It was the early hours of the morning and Thomas woke up with a yawn. He looked over to his door and saw his old friend was there. This friend could not be seen by anyone else. Thomas named him Harry. For no apparent reason that Thomas knew yet, the name Harry just felt right to him. Harry had green eyes and the same colour hair as him. "Hi Harry, I've just woken up. You want to play?" Thomas asked him. Harry nodded and joined Thomas on the floor to play with his toys. Something felt oddly familiar with Harry like he had seen him before or there was some connection between them, but Thomas just put the thought out of his mind and continued playing with Harry.

Ginny soon woke up and headed into Thomas's room to check on him. She found him not asleep like he usually was but playing with his toys. She quietly watched him playing. "I want to play with the truck now Harry, it's my turn". Ginny heard what he had said. She went over to Thomas and tapped him on the shoulder. "Oh good morning Mummy, I was just playing with my toys with my friend". Thomas looked happy and excited but Ginny looked worried. "Who is your friend Thomas?" she asked him. "He's Harry, he looks like me but he has green eyes. Can't you see him Mummy?" Thomas asked her. Ginny fell backwards with shock. "What? What is your friends name again?" She put a hand on her chest trying to control her breathing. "Harry, why Mummy what's wrong?" Thomas asked looking worried. "Nothing dear, just play with your toys". Ginny went out of his room and went to the kitchen and sat down. Thoughts were racing around in her mind. _He couldn't possibly be talking about his father, Harry's dead. He has to be imagining it._ Ginny quickly owled Hermione and asked her to come over. Ginny sat down again and waited for Hermione to arrive. "What was wrong with her boy?"

**A.N: Hope you liked that chapter. Defiantely keeps the story interesting. Please review and thanks to Circle M who gives me full quality reviews. **

**In the next chapter:**

**Can Hermione and Ginny find out what's happening to Thomas?**

**Who is this friend to Thomas?**

**Will they tell Thomas about his father?**


	3. Message from the other side

**A.N: Hello my fellow readers. Welcome to chapter 3 of the story "Living the single life" I had to re-write this chapter because my sister accidentally deleted my story before I could save it. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and maybe review it – oh I know you will Circle M. **

"Thanks for coming over Hermione. I didn't know who else to talk to." Ginny said as Hermione joined Ginny on the couch. It was lunchtime and the sun was shining through the windows. Thomas was flying on his toy broom outside, while they were watching him outside the window. "What's the matter Ginny? Has something happened?" Hermione asked her looking worried. "I think there might be something wrong with Thomas, I don't know if he's just going through a phase. But he's been telling me he has this friend named Harry". Ginny looked at Hermione who went white. "All kids have an imaginary friend it's probably a coincidence that Thomas called him Harry. Don't worry about it Ginny". Hermione told her but Ginny didn't look convinced. "Well if you don't find that strange Thomas told me he has green eyes and black hair. Don't you think he could be talking about our Harry?" Ginny asked her, Hermione didn't say anything. She knew it wasn't possible to talk to the dead but she didn't want to upset Ginny. They sipped some tea and went outside to watch Thomas who was still zooming around on his broomstick. "Look at me Mummy; I'm going fast but Harry he is going faster than me. I want a broomstick like his. It looks so cool". Thomas looked like he was trying to make his broom go faster and pass somebody but the toy had a restricted speed limit on it. "You don't think that Thomas could be talking about Harry's fire bolt? That's the fastest broom that there is". Ginny said looking fascinated. Hermione was unsure about Ginny's suspicions and didn't say anything. _Could Thomas really be connecting with the dead? _Hermione thought.

Day turned to night as the sun lowered and the moon came up shining brightly. Hermione had gone home to make dinner for her family and Ginny and Thomas were eating their dinner. "Thomas, your friend Harry. Can you tell me more about him?" Ginny asked him. Thomas swallowed his food "He has this funny looking uniform on with a big lion on it, and he keeps talking about Aunty Hermione, Uncle Ron and a person called Luna and you Mummy". Thomas shoved some potato in his mouth and swallowed it with pride. "Mummy I'm eating all my dinner like a good boy aren't I?"

"You sure are good boy Thomas!" Ginny praised him. Had Harry told him about their past adventures? Or if he was Thomas's father? Ginny was getting worried and wanted to tell Thomas about her past and the adventures that Harry, Ron and Hermione had. But she then remembered the promise she made with Hermione not to tell their children until they were older. It was very hard to not say anything since her child was starting to figure everything out. "And Harry talks about a place called Hogwarts, what is Hogwarts anyway Mummy?" he asked her as they put the dishes up on the bench. "Hogwarts is a school where witches and wizards go when there older; you'll be going there too". Ginny told him. They walked up the stairs and Thomas brushed his teeth and go into bed. Ginny went over to tuck him in but "No Mummy Harry is going to tuck me in tonight, Goodnight Mummy". Thomas said. Ginny was bewildered this Harry was turning out to be like the Harry she had lost. "Okay then goodnight". She turned the light off and got into her bed.

**Dream:**

_Ginny found herself back at Hogwarts sitting by the lake and watching the squid in the water. "Why am I here?" Ginny said. _

"_Because I wanted to talk to you". _

_Ginny turned around and saw the person she thought she would never see again: Harry. _

"_Harry is that really you?" Ginny said running to him. _

"_Yep, come here and give me a hug". He said opening his arms up. She fell into his welcoming arms and wrapped hers around his waist._

"_I've missed you so much Harry. I thought I would never see you again. I didn't even think that was possible". Ginny said giving him a bigger hug. _

"_Only in your dreams Ginny, I need to talk about Thomas. If you haven't noticed already I am Thomas's friend. He can only see me and I'm the only one who can talk to him. I've been giving him snippets of information here and there, but I don't he can make sense of it". Ginny let go of Harry and they both sat down on the grass against a tree._

"_You haven't told him about our past have you? He doesn't know that you're his father doesn't he?" Ginny asked him. Harry just smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "No he doesn't know I'm his father, I'm just a friend to him for now. And no I'm leaving you to talk about our pasts. I think it's best if Ron, Hermione and you tell all of your kids the story all together. I'm so proud of you Ginny raising Thomas all on your own. I would have been a bad father. Remember what I was like at Hogwarts, I was so hot headed, always thinking with my heart and not my head". Harry told her. Ginny just nodded and gave him a kiss. "I've missed those kisses so much Harry. I'm glad you are watching over Thomas. You're like his guardian angel. He's going to be a great seeker just like his father". She said to him. Harry got up and let go of Ginny and started walking away. _

"_Wait! Where are you going?" Ginny shouted trying to keep up with him._

"_Let's say I'll just be going up". Harry turned around to face Ginny. "And tell Ron and Hermione I'll be there on their wedding day. I love you Ginny". Harry blew her a kiss and started to fade._

"_NOOOOO!!!" Ginny shouted._

Ginny woke up quite hot and flustered. _"What a strange dream"_ Ginny thought. She then got up and looked out the window. Ginny saw the moon shining brightly into her room. She could hear owls hooting into the night sky, everything was so peaceful. Ginny knew that Harry was watching over her son and he had never left her.

**A.N: Yay another chapter is complete. Ginny has finally realised that Thomas's friend is Harry, and he never really left her. **

**In the next chapter it will be based around Hermione/Ron. I just love that couple! Won't say no more or I'll ruin the story.**

**Hope you enjoyed my story so far, and I look forward to reading your reviews.**

**TTFN,**

**Amy**


	4. Wedding Plans

**A.N: As promised this chapter has my second favourite characters in it. Hermione/Ron deal with the stress of the Wedding, being in a couple of weeks. Can they juggle family life and organise a perfect Wedding for them at the same time?**

"Ron! Ron wake up, we have a Wedding to organise!" Hermione said throwing the sheets of him. Ron looked at the time, it was only 7.30. "Hermione it's early, and it's a Sunday!" Ron protested. Ron had a kind of tradition, Sunday mornings where the mornings he could sleep in. Now that was ruined. "C'mon up you get, you have to get fitted for your suit, and I have to sort out what flowers we are going to have". Hermione said, she started giving Ron some clothes to put on and then rushed out of the room to see why Rose was calling her.

Ron lazily got out of bed and pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt. He put his wand in his pocket for safe keeping. As he looked in the mirror to check himself out, he saw the picture on the tableside. He went over to it and gave it a closer look. He remembered when this was taken, He, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were all sitting in the common rooma few years back when Harry used to go out with Ginny. They were all laughing at a joke that Ginny had just said. And Neville couldn't resist taking a photo. Ron pushed Ginny away from Harry in the photo so he could see him better. Harry looked the same as he did on the night he died. His untidy jet black hair and glasses that were always a little lopsided, but in the photo he was defiantly a lot cleaner. "I miss you mate" Ron said quietly as he put the photo down and went into the kitchen. "Hi Mum do you want a piece of toast?" he asked her. Mrs Weasley had moved in with Ron and Hermione since she couldn't face living lonely in a house without Arthur or Charlie (Fred and George live at the joke shop) "Thanks Ron, I'm going to have a big day helping Hermione with the flowers". She replied sipping some tea. "I still don't get women, what is with Weddings. Can't I just have a simple Wedding and everybody can wear whatever they like. No flash flowers or anything. That's how I would have it." Ron said making the knife magically start buttering the toast. "Well it's no just your Wedding, its Hermione's as well. A women's Wedding Day is the most special day in a women's life. It was when I married your father. I can still remember it now..." Mrs Weasley said closing her eyes and picturing the day she walked up the aisle, she then saw her soon to be husband and held hands with him for the rest of the ceremony.

Hermione rushed into the kitchen holding little Hugo trying to put him in his high chair. "He's being a real pain today; could you feed him for me Molly? I'm really busy today." Hermione looked at Ron and none of them spoke. "Aren't you supposed to be getting fitted for your suit now!?" Hermione said shooing him away. "Geez women you're more hormonal than when you were pregnant!" Ron said slamming the door. Ron entered Hogsmeade (spelling error maybe?) looking for the nearest robe store. He found the nearest store and opened the door, carrying the list Hermione had written on what his robes should look like. "Good morning sir, what brings you to my store so early?" the manager asked greeting Ron. "Just want to beat the shopping rush, uhhh...I need Wedding robes. They need to be black with a red trim around the edges." Ron told the man. "No problem, when is your special day?" the man asked. Ron stepped up onto the step as the man collected his robes and got bobby pins out. "It's in a couple of weeks, my girlfriend is panicking already, and I just don't see what the big fuss is". As Ron said this, a familiar blonde headed man walked in the door. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Ron asked him. Draco looked up awkwardly to face his speaker "Ah Weasley I'm here for the same thing as you, sine we are in a robe store." Draco said smirking. Even though Draco had come to the good side Ron was still not convinced he had changed. Ron remembers all the times Draco and his gang used to taunt him and his friends. Ron decided not to talk to Draco anymore and let the man measure his robes. Afterwards Ron paid for his robes and headed towards the door. Draco cut across him and stopped him. "What do you want Malfoy?" Ron said angrily trying to get past Draco. "I'm sorry about Harry Ron; I wish I could have done more for him." Draco said. This was the first time Draco had said Ron's name. "Me too." Ron replied pushing past Draco. "Goodbye Malfoy." Ron said walking out of the door.

Ron had some spare time so he went to see his brothers in their joke shop. The joke shop didn't look any different except that Fred and George had made some new products, but as always it was very attracting and full of colour, making it hard for customers to not enter the shop. Ron went to the back of the shop to find Fred and George having some breakfast. "Ron what a surprise, you haven't been here for ages." Fred said pulling up a chair and giving Ron a hug. "It's good to see you bro" George said also giving his brother a hug. Ron took a seat and they began to talk about the things they had been up to. Ron had just finished discussing his and Hermione's wedding with Fred and George. "It seems like she's giving you a hard time there mate, but just let her do what she has to do. Oh and also tell her that you love her lots of times. That's all the advice we can give you" Fred said to Ron as he walked out the door and headed back home.

When Ron got home, he gave Hermione a kiss and a hug. "What was that for Ron?"

She said returning the kiss. "Just because I love you, and I've thought of the perfect vows that I will say at our Wedding." Ron said quickly going upstairs to write his vows.

**A.N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please feel free to give me constructive criticism and a nice review. They just make my day.**

**In the next chapter it will be Hermione/Ron's wedding.**

**What are so special about Ron's vows? Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. The Wedding

**A.N: The big day has finally arrived for Ron and Hermione!**

**Today is the Wedding, nerves are running high and emotions are everywhere. One person was supposed to be there but he couldn't make it, you can probably guess who I am talking of. Enjoy!**

Mrs Weasley was helping Hermione into her dress and final touch ups. "Are you sure I look okay? The dress does look a bit big on me doesn't it?" Hermione said panicking. She was very nervous and always finding things wrong with her dress. Mrs Weasley put her hands on Hermione's shoulder and held her still. "Hermione you look beautiful, Ron is the luckiest man in the world to be marrying you. You are going to be a great wife to him." Mrs Weasley told her. Hermione couldn't hold the tears in; she let them fall down her cheeks onto the table. "Thanks Mrs Weasley, I needed that, you know to keep me in check and everything." Hermione replied reapplying her mascara. "No problem, I think it's time for you to go now sweetie." Mrs Weasley said steering Hermione out of the room.

In another room all of the brothers were getting ready. Ron wasn't nervous at all, that was unusual for him. Bill helped him do up his tie and make him look perfect. Once they had all gotten ready, they all looked in the mirror to see themselves. "Well Ron, don't you look smashing." Fred said. "Yeah Hermione is going to die when she sees you." George joked. Ron wasn't really listening to them, he was thinking about the person who should have been his best man: Harry. He had always imagined them being best mans at their weddings and being nervous about it together. But that would never happen now. "You should have been my best man Harry." Ron said looking at his photo. "I wish you were here." he said starting to cry. "He's with us in spirit Ron." Bill said patting him on the back. All of them left the room so Ron could have a few moments alone. Ron was waiting for the nerves to start happening but they didn't. He was totally calm, Ron read over his vows and went downstairs to where the Wedding would be held.

Ron and Hermione decided that would like the Wedding outside the Burrow. Everybody had done their best to make the garden look nice. Ron walked down to the big tent that was covering the seats were guests were starting to arrive. His brothers were up the front all ready for things to begin. They watched guests arrive and start taking their seats. Once everyone was seated, everybody got into position. Then music started to play. Everybody stood up; first to enter the room was the bridesmaid Ginny. Her hair and been curled and tied up, she looked very pretty. Then little Hugo came out with Thomas helping him carry the rings. Everybody went "aww" when they saw that. Ron just smiled getting a bit a nervous now, waiting for his bride to enter the room. Finally he saw his bride walking towards him. Hermione was with Mrs Weasley walking up the aisle. Hermione looked beautiful in that white dress, that had no sleeves, and it seemed to cling onto her skin making her look thin. She was carrying red roses. Nothing could have been more beautiful.

Hermione came over to Ron, and Mrs Weasley took a seat. Ron looked at Hermione and said "You look gorgeous Hermione." Hermione smiled and held his hands. The man who was doing the service was a person from the ministry. "We are gathered here today to witness Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger getting married. Now Hermione would you say your vows first." the man said to her. Hermione and Ron were now facing each other. Hermione took a deep breath in. "Ron, from the first day we met I knew we had a special connection. You've been able to understand me and love me like no one else has been able to. It took us years for us to realise we liked each other. But your nerves held you back so I had to take the first step, and I'm glad I did. I love you Ron and I want to be with you forever and ever. I don't want us to ever part, we were meant to be together. This is the happiest day of my life and I'm glad I'm sharing it with you. I love you so much Ron." Hermione said putting a ring on his finger.

Now it was Ron's turn to say his vows. He had been trying very hard to memorize his vows, he couldn't muck this up. "Hermione, you're my everything and I love you with all my heart. _And tonight will be the night I will fall for you over again, don't make me change my mind or I won't live to see another day. I swear it's true because a girl like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find. Ron sang to Hermione. "I'm yours to keep, and hold onto your words 'cause talk is cheap. And remember me tonight when you're asleep, because I have loved you from the start." _I hope that explained how much I love you Hermione. Your one in a million babe and I'll keep on loving you till the day I die. We will be together forever and ever and nothing will change that." Ron said. As he put the ring on her finger, people were crying. Mrs Weasley was sobbing and holding onto Ginny who was crying also. "Well I now pronounce you man and wife, bonded for life". The man said, balloons magically appeared and starting floating upwards. Ron took the veil off her and kissed her like he not done before. The balloons had now burst and were showering the couple with confetti. "That was so beautiful Ron; I didn't know you could sing." Hermione said giggling as the walked down the aisle, smiling for the many people who wanted their photo.

Everyone was having a good time and it was time for Ron to make an announcement. He tapped his glass and everyone was silent as the looked at him. "I just want to thank everybody for coming to help us celebrate our special day. I want to thank my mum for helping Hermione organise the Wedding." Ron said. Mrs Weasley just blushed. "And I also want to thank" Ron continued "my brothers for supporting me and giving me advice, you guys are great." There was a cheer in the front from his brothers. "There is one person who isn't here today; this man should have been my best man. Harry would have been laughing at me now, saying "your getting married? Whatever Ron, or your insane." a few people laughed at this. "I miss you mate and you should have been here. Okay everybody I'll wrap it up here have a good time and let's party!" Ron said finishing his speech.

Ron and Hermione were the first to the dance floor. The crowd watched them get together and dance around on the dance floor. To Ron and Hermione they felt like they were the only people there. "I really loved your speech Ron, It was sweet" Hermione said as she and Ron clasped hands and waltzed to the music. "Thanks Hermione I thought I better have mentioned Harry, because if he was here he would have hexed me if I didn't comment about him. I love you Hermione" Ron said giving her a passionate kiss. They danced the night away, until past midnight, they didn't want this night to end. Hermione and Ron took a break from dancing and sat down; they looked up at the night sky. A shooting star went past. Hermione smiled "I think Harry's trying to tell us he gives us his blessing." Ron put an arm around her and snuggled up to her. "I think your right Hermione, cheers Harry." Ron said raising his glass, he then drained it in one go. This would be their special night that they would be embedded in their minds forever.

**A.N: Well I certainly enjoyed writing this chapter. I don't know if I got the ceremony right, but I've never been to a Wedding before. I just had to add a comment about Harry in Ron's speech. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**If you were wondering what Ron was singing, it was part of a song called "Fall for you" by Secondhand Serenade. I just changed the verses around. You should listen to that song. It is really sweet.**

**Next chapter up very soon!**


	6. Going to Diagon Alley

**A.N: Hey everybody, sorry for the big delay in putting up a new chapter. I just had writers block but I think I have gotten over it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

It was two days before Thomas was due to go to Hogwarts. He and his mother were getting his school things in Diagon Alley. They had just finished getting his school books and Thomas was eager to get his first owl. "Mum when I got to Hogwarts can you write to me everyday? I want my owl to send me a letter." Thomas asked her. Ginny just smiled at him. "Of course, I'll try but I'm sure you're going to be very busy so you might not have time to reply." Ginny said as the entered the pet shop.

There were owls of different sizes and different colours, Thomas looked around to find the perfect owl for him. Suddenly he saw a snowy white owl all by itself. His attention was totally fixed on this owl. "Aren't you a beautiful owl, I bet you want to come out and be with me aye?" Thomas asked the owl. The owl just hooted and cocked his head to the side and winked. It seemed like this owl knew him, and had been waiting for the right person to choose him. Thomas brought over his Mum to show her the owl. "Mum I want this owl, isn't she beautiful?" Thomas asked her. Ginny came over to the owl "Yes she is she looks like..." Ginny didn't finish her sentence. This owl looked like Harry's owl Hedwig, the same colour, same deep brown eyes. Ginny shook her head back into reality. "So Mum can I have this owl?" Thomas said impatiently. "Sure, if she's the one you want." Ginny told him. Thomas was just beaming and very excited. "I know she's the one, it's like she was supposed to be mine, c'mon let's go." Thomas replied. He carried the owl's cage to the reception desk and helped pay for his owl.

"Okay so you've got your books, your owl and now we need to get you a wand." Ginny told him heading towards Ollivanders. "Ollivanders is the best place to go; I got my wand from there." Ginny said opening the door and letting Thomas go in. The store was full to the brim with boxes and boxes of wands. It was pretty untidy with wands all over the place. "Good morning madam, what can I do for you today?" Ollivander asked her. "My son is starting Hogwarts and he needs a wand." Ginny replied pointing to Thomas. Ollivander went to the back of the store and came back with boxes of wands. Thomas tried many different wands but they just weren't working for him. "Am I ever going to get a wand Mum?" Thomas said whining. _It couldn't be that hard to find a wand for him could it? _Thomas thought. Ollivander put the wands back and didn't come back for awhile.

When he did come back he had only had one box with him. "Try this wand, and we will see what happens." Ollivander said handing him the wand. Thomas took the wand and immediately felt warmth running in his hand, red and blue sparks shot out of the wand. "Wow something happened! Does this mean this wand is right for me Mr Ollivander?" he asked him. He looked at him Mr Ollivander had a curious look on his face. "What's the matter Mr Ollivander?" Ginny asked him looking worried. "Nothing's wrong my dear but it's just curious to see that this wand actually worked for someone. I've tried this wand with many people and it's never worked but now...it's another story." he told her. "Why wouldn't the wand work for other people?" Thomas asked him. "The wand chooses the wizard...What was your last name again?" he asked Thomas. Thomas looked confused and just answered the question "Potter why?" Mr Ollivander looked surprised and taken back. "So you are the son of the famous Harry Potter? It is such an honour, you look just like him. It seems with this wand it chose to work only for the next person related to him, which was you." Mr Ollivander said. Thomas looked even more confused; he looked up at his Mum. Ginny didn't know what to say, she was going to tell the truth about his father very soon. No one said anything until they went back outside; Thomas had his wand in his hand and was starting to question his Mum about what Mr Ollivander had just told him. "So who is this Harry Potter? Is he my father?" Thomas asked her. Ginny was stressed, she didn't want to tell him about this now, and it wasn't the right time. "Look Thomas, I will tell you later okay I promise." Ginny told him. Thomas shut up from then on. He didn't even talk at dinner.

"Do you want me to tuck you in hun?' Ginny said about to turn his light off. "Mum I am ten years old; I can put myself to bed. I'm not a little kid anymore." Thomas said annoyed. Thomas was angry at his Mum because she wouldn't tell him about this Harry Potter person, and Ginny knew it. Ginny curled into her bed and telephoned Hermione.

_Hi Hermione_

_Yes I am fine_

_ reason I'm calling is that we need to tell our kids about our past._

_Yes we should do it tomorrow; we decided ages ago that we would do it before our kids went to Hogwarts and now Thomas is really starting to question me about his father._

_Okay we will meet tomorrow at my house. 12.00. Okay see you then._

Ginny put the phone down and got comfortable in her bed. Tomorrow would be the day that she would tell Thomas everything. She didn't know how he would react or what he would do afterwards; she didn't want to think about that until it happened. Tomorrow would be the day she would not lie anymore.

**A.N: I hope you liked that chapter. It was very hard for me to start writing again. Do you think the story is moving too fast? Just comment about anything, advice? constructive criticism. The new chapter will be up soon!**


	7. Past, Present, Future

**A.N: Hey everybody, here is a new chapter. I was bored and wanted to write so here it is. Just a quick recap on what happened last time was that: Ginny brought Thomas an owl at Diagon Alley that looked similar to Hedwig, when they went to get his wand the wand Thomas bought was Harry's wand. **

**Now they are going to tell him and the rest of the children about there past.**

**Enjoy!**

All of the Weasley's were sitting in the lounge looking up at Hermione, Ginny and Ron who were up the front of the room. "Children we have something to tell you, we haven't been quite truthful about our pasts." Hermione said starting the conversation. "Yes we have quite a lot to tell you, I think I will tell the story." Ron said. He sat down on a chair, preparing himself to tell the story of their pasts.

"Okay, when I was a little bit older than you me, Ginny and Hermione went to Hogwarts School, where you will be attending shortly. I was a wizard and knew about the magical world and so was Ginny but Hermione was what we call 'Muggles' she didn't really know anything about magic until she got her letter telling her that she was accepted at Hogwarts, I'm rambling here I'll get to the point there was one person we met who was like Hermione, but had suffered a horrible past, his parents had been killed when he was one and he was forced to live with Muggles. His parents were killed by a very dark wizard called 'Lord Voldemort' but Lord Voldemort wasn't able to kill all of the Potters, but he didn't manage to kill Harry. No one knew why. Hermione and I became friends with Harry when we met on the train. And Ginny soon fell in love with him. In our years at Hogwarts Lord Voldemort tried many times to kill Harry, but Harry always managed to get away. In our sixth year Lord Voldemort came back there was a great war in Hogwarts. The headmaster at Hogwarts that time was killed by Severus Snape who we found out to be a good person. After that Harry had a mission to destroy things called Horcruxes, now I won't go into details about those but to kill Lord Voldemort Harry needed to destroy the Horcruxes. Hermione and I joined him, we went through heaps together but we eventually went back to Hogwarts to prepare to fight Voldemort and his army. We all fought bravely but some didn't make it, Lord Voldemort threatened to kill Harry's friends if he didn't go to him. After that I didn't see him, I don't think Harry gave himself up, I think he fought Voldemort but died trying. Yeah he would have never given up. He was a hero, a saviour." Ron said finishing his story.

"And that's the truth about our pasts, now Ginny I think you need to tell Thomas about his Dad." Hermione told her.

Ginny turned to her son and took a deep breath. "You know the Harry in the story that your Uncle Ron was talking about?" Ginny asked him waiting him to give her an answer. "Yeah why?" Thomas asked her. "Well he is your father; he died before you were born. You look just like him." Ginny told him trying to figure out how he would react. "Except the eyes Ginny, he has your eyes." Ron said. Thomas didn't know what to do or say. Thomas just sat there in shock, everybody was looking at him. Rose and Hugo were just as shocked as him. "Why did you wait until now to tell me?!" Thomas shouted storming out of the room. They heard loud footsteps and a door slam. "That went well." Ron said. Hermione made some tea while Ron stayed with his kids and again tried to explain the story to them again. "So you were Harry's best friend, why didn't you stop him going after this Voldemort?" Rose said. Ron waited for awhile to answer. He hadn't really thought about that _"why hadn't he stopped him? He could have saved him." _"Uh...I think Harry knew what he was doing, I think this was the only way he could have stopped Voldemort from killing other people."

"So is Voldemort still alive?" Hugo asked his father. "No thank goodness, your Aunty Ginny killed him and she nearly died doing it too. Now enough of the questions, where is your Mum with the tea?" he asked them. Hermione came back into the room with the tea and passed it around. Ginny was just sitting on the chair worrying about her son and how he was feeling right now.

Thomas was in his room lying down on his bed looking at the ceiling. He was thinking about what he had just heard. Thomas knew there was something his Mum wasn't telling him and now he wasn't sure if he liked what he had heard. _So he did have a father, he was a hero; he died fighting to protect others. _Thomas thought. He got off his bed and went outside and went to get his broom out of the shed. It was like magic flying on his broom, he had a Nimbus 2000 and Thomas was beginning to become an excellent Quidditch player. He flew around his yard for awhile and then decided he wanted to fly over the sea. The sea was a shiny blue, making it look inviting to go swimming and there was not a cloud in the sky. Thomas flew around for a bit and headed back home.

His Mum was waiting for him outside. "You know your father was a Seeker, he was the one of the best in his Quidditch team." Ginny said as he landed. "He was?" asked Thomas as he put his broom away. "Yes he was, he managed to get into the team in his first year at Hogwarts, he won nearly every match, and his father was given a shield for being the most talented player. Harry was given one too but that was after he died." Ginny replied. Thomas was shocked his father was so much similar to him. "Ha aren't people more famous when there dead?" Thomas asked as they went back inside and sat down in the kitchen. "That can be true, but your father was famous since the day he was born. It was a good thing and a bad thing too. He wasn't a show off and didn't really like all the media attention. Always on the Daily Prophet he was on the main page, the Minister at the time was very strange and made up controversies against him, and tried to make people believe that Harry was a bad person." Ginny said sipping some tea. "Whoa how did he manage to get past all that? I would have just crumbled" Thomas asked her, looking obediently in her eyes. "He had his friends and me, mainly his friends until our sixth year. Then things began to change for me and your father: we started going out." Ginny told him. Thomas said nothing. "Okay this is usually the time people's children would go 'I don't want to know about your high school romance.' In my seventh year he left with your Aunty Hermione and Uncle Ron to go and destroy the Horcruxes I didn't know why he had left at the time. I was so distraught and I thought I'd never see him again. But then a few months later when the war was going to begin, he shows up at Hogwarts. I was so happy he arrived, I just wanted to hug him all over and never let go, but I couldn't he had a job to do and he had to help organise the troops. He tried to save me that night by telling me to stay where I was. I was in the Room of Requirement but you'll find out about that later and anyway, I was in there for ages I could hear all these spells being fired and screams, and then I couldn't take it anymore. So I went out and fought. I kind of wish I stayed where I was because I would have never seen your father's body." She told him. Thomas still hadn't said anything.

"So what about Granddad Weasley and Charlie? What happened to them?" Thomas asked her still curious about those night's events. "Voldemort killed them; they tried to kill him because of what had happened to your father. Some how I managed to kill Lord Voldemort and it was all over. Your father would have been so proud to see you today Thomas." Ginny said smiling at him. "But he has been with me since I was a little kid, I know who my friend is, it's my father." Thomas said. Ginny didn't looked shocked at all because she knew already about Thomas's friend. "I know Thomas." Ginny told him. "How did you find out? I was the only one who could see him." Thomas asked her. Ginny put her cup of tea down "Well when you were little you used to tell me about him and you said his name was Harry, you gave me the very description of the Harry I knew and loved. I knew he was there to watch over you, protect you. So I left it be. Also another coincidence was when you bought your owl it looked exactly like the one your father had, he called it Hedwig. It just reminded me of him".

"Well this explains a lot. I'm going to bed now Mum, goodnight." Thomas said giving his Mum a kiss on the cheek and headed off to bed. Trying to get to sleep, but being too excited about the next day, the next day he was off onto the train to Hogwarts. Where a new adventure would begin.

**A.N: WOW two chapters in one day, what a mission. I think I've gotten past my writers block completely now! ****I hope you liked that chapter. In the next chapter we see Thomas, Rose and Hugo set off to go to Hogwarts were there lives will change forever.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	8. All ready to go to Hogwarts

**A.N: Hello readers and welcome to another chapter. In this chapter we see Thomas, Rose and Hugo go off to Hogwarts. Where they will meet new friends, and become celebrities in some way**** and maybe a new enemy? Hope you enjoy it!**

With owls and trolleys in tow the Weasley families entered the station and helped their children put their luggage onto the train. Thomas was very nervous about going to a new school but quietly excited about it. "Okay you've got everything, books, clothes, pyjamas." said Hermione checking their lists. "Hermione if they forget anything they can just send a message to us with the owls. Don't panic Hermione, they'll be fine." Ron said trying to calm her down. It was very misty at the station because of all the steam coming from the train, making it difficult for people not to bang into each other. "Thomas, I need to have a quiet word with you, over here." Ginny said pointing to unoccupied seat. "Thomas at Hogwarts like your father you will be a celebrity and that is a good thing and a bad thing as well. Try to be nice to people and please try no to make enemies on your first day." insisted Ginny. "Mum I don't think I'm going to be a big celebrity like Dad was, some people might not even know who I am. And I'm not sure I can promise you that I will not make enemies Mum." Thomas replied. The train whistled and Ginny checked her watch. "C'mon the train's going to go in five minutes, you better get on." she said. "Behave yourselves you two" Hermione was saying to Rose and Hugo as they boarded the train. "And make sure you try and do better in school than I did." added Ron. "They'll be fine" Ginny said, joining Ron and Hermione. Their children had all boarded the train and the train whistled one final time before it left the station. Thomas, Rose and Hugo popped their heads out the window and waved goodbye to their parents.

"I hope they'll be okay" Hermione said worriedly. "Don't worry Hermione they can't be as bad as we were at school, there's nothing more worse that they can do than we did" Ron assured her. "Well I better get home and do some more cleaning, after repacking Thomas's bag's for the hundredth time it's left the house in quite a state" Ginny said. "I'll come and help you, Ron as to go to work anyway." Hermione told her. "I do?" Ron asked her. "Yes Ronald, you have a meeting at the Ministry at 11.30 remember?" Hermione reminded him. "Oh that's right that's a lot Hermione, you're a life saver" Ron said giving Hermione a quick kiss before he Apparated to the Ministry. "That's what he used to say, when I had to help him with his homework." giggled Hermione. Ginny and Hermione left the station and got into her car and then drove back to Ginny's place.

On the train Thomas, Rose and Hugo found an empty compartment at the end of the train. They had all changed into their robes and sat down. "I wonder what houses will be in?" Hugo asked them. Everyone wanted to be in Gryffindor, except Rose. Her talented mind would be better off in Ravenclaw. "I want to be in Gryffindor like my Dad." Thomas said. "I want to continue the family tradition" he added. Rose was nearest the window and saw a strange marking on the wooden wall near her seat. "Guys come and have a look at this" Rose squealed happily. It wasn't a marking but some writing on the wall. It read:

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger.

First years, but friends forever

"Isn't that cool our parents were in this compartment when they first went to Hogwarts" Hugo said. They all go back into their seats, Thomas was wondering if he could be sitting in the exact place where his father was. Soon after the lunch trolley came by. They bought everything they could; sampling the different foods they had bought. "Bernie Botts every flavour beans?" Rose asked confused. "Oh cool our Uncles Fred and George made some new flavours in there, so watch out they mean every flavour." Hugo told her. Rose took caution with these and decided it was better not to have any. Thomas was tucking into a pastry when there was a knock on the door. A boy entered the compartment, he had short blonde hair and he was quite short. "Can we help you?" Thomas asked the boy. The boy took out his hand. "I'm Scorpuis, Scorpuis Malfoy, and I was wondering if you had some spare room? Because all of the other compartments are full." he asked. Thomas, Rose and Hugo looked at each other, they just shrugged. "Sure, I'm Thomas Weasley" said Thomas shaking Scorpuis's hand. "And these are my cousins Rose and Hugo" Thomas pointed to them as he helped Scorpuis with his bags. He and Scorpuis sat next to each other and began another conversation about Hogwarts. "What house are you hoping to be in Scorpuis?" Rose asked him. "My whole family has been in Slytherin for generations but I want to change that. I'm not going to be like my father." he replied. There was an awkward silence between them. All of them just sat quietly watching the scenery passing by. "Are you related to Draco Malfoy?" Hugo asked him. "Yes Draco is my father. He's in Azkaban at the moment but he'll be out soon." Scorpuis replied. "Excuse me for a moment" Hugo said huddling together with Thomas and Rose. "Guys, you do know who Draco Malfoy is don't you? Dad told us that they were enemies with him and that Draco was a Death Eater. I don't trust this Scorpuis fella. He has bad blood in him." Hugo told them. "Oh Hugo just give him a chance, he might not be like his father. I kind of like him. So if you won't be friends with him I will." Rose replied. She sat next to Scorpuis and began to talk about the subjects that they would be taking. "Thomas I would watch that one" Hugo said pointing to Scorpuis. "Don't become too friendly with him just yet" he said to Thomas. Thomas nodded in agreement and sat back to look out the window, it had become very dark and he knew they must be nearing Hogwarts very soon.

**A.N: **I'm sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up, I just had no inspiration but I'm glad to announce that I will be putting more chapters up very soon.

How do you like Scorpuis Malfoy? Do you think he is a good person or a bad one?

Read on to find out!

Thanks so much for your reviews


	9. The Sorting

**A.N: **Welcome to another chapter. In this chapter Thomas, Rose, Hugo and Scorpuis get Sorted into their houses. There will be a surprise that no one expected.

The children had gotten off the boats and were entering Hogwarts for the first time. Hogwarts had been completely built back together and it had not looked like that there had been a battle here. Soon they were greeted by Professor McGonagall. "Good evening children and welcome to Hogwarts. Shortly you will enter the Great Hall and be Sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Rose and Scorpuis looked at each other hoping they would be in Gryffindor. "You can gain house points by doing well in your classes but any rule breaking you will lose points." Professor McGonagall continued. "Wait here and I'll make sure everything is ready, so clean your selves up a bit." She then left them and went into the Great Hall. Thomas tried to flatten his hair but it was no use, his Mum told him that his father's hair was like his and it was no point trying to flatten it. Hugo was looking around nervously, if he didn't get into Gryffindor he didn't know what his Dad would do to him. Rose was trying to stay calm by talking to Scorpuis.

Finally Professor McGonagall came back and they followed her into the Great Hall. The Great Hall as the children were about to find out was filled with hundreds of students, the Great Hall was lit by floating candles. "Wow" people were whispering to each other. They were looking at the ceiling which was bewitched as the night sky. The group assembled at the front of the hall and saw a hat on a chair. "That's the Sorting Hat, Dad told me" Ron whispered to Thomas. Professor McGonagall stepped forward and held onto the hat. "When I call your name, you will come forward and sit on the seat, I will place the hat on your head and then you will be placed into one of the houses." She told the nervous first years.

"Rose Weasley"

Rose quickly got onto the seat as the hat was put on her head. "Please Ravenclaw, Please Ravenclaw, Maybe Gryffindor. Oh I don't know!" Rose thought to herself.

"You have a brilliant mind, but maybe it would be best if you were Gryffindor" The hat told her. "Hmmm.... Gryffindor!" The hat cried out. There was a applause from the Gryffindor table as she took a seat next to a senior.

"Hugo Weasley" Professor McGonagall.

"Ah another Weasley!" The hat said as it touched Hugo's head. "I know just what to do with you...Gryffindor!"

Hugo sighed with relief and joined his sister at the Gryffindor table. Now it was Thomas's turn. He sat on the chair waiting to find out what house he would be in.  
"Dear me, there's a lot of Weasley's at this school, I'm guessing you'll want to be in Gryffindor like the rest of your family" The hat paused for a moment before saying "Gryffindor!"

Thomas eagerly joined the Gryffindor table.

Finally it was only Scorpuis Malfoy to be Sorted. "Hmm...very tricky, a whole family in Slytherin." The hat whispered to him. "Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin." Scorpuis thought. "Not Slytherin aye? Better be Gryffindor!"

"No! Not him!" Hugo shouted. "Do you have something against me Weasley?" Scorpuis asked Hugo. "In a matter of fact I do, and you better stay away from my sister Scorpuis." Hugo told him while people were cheering for others who had been Sorted into their houses. "Oh and what if I don't Hugo, going to hex me with that second hand wand you've got there" Scorpuis sniggered and left to talk to Rose.

"So Rose aren't you glad we're in Gryffindor together? I hope we will be the best of friends." Scorpuis said smiling at Rose. "I hope so too" Rose answered him. Soon after everybody had been Sorted, food magically appeared at the tables and people began grabbing food. There was a whole roast chicken, potatoes and everything you could want. After everybody had filled their stomachs with as much as they could Professor McGonagall stood up. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, as many have already seen our school has been able to decrease the security around the school because we have not been threatened by anyone for quite a while now." There was an applause for the children and staff. "I hope you have a wonderful education this year, well I'm sorry there will be no dessert as I can see many of you are pretty full already. Off to bed, and open those minds for tomorrow's lessons. Goodnight". Professor McGonagall ended her speech and then there was scraping of the benches as people stood up to go to their common rooms. The Gryffindor's followed their Prefects and went into their common room.

Thomas chose a bed next to Hugo and started to get into his bed. "Scorpuis has a plan for Rose Thomas, and I don't want to her getting hurt." Hugo said quietly so Scorpuis wouldn't hear. "Don't worry I'm sure he's trying to trick you or something." Thomas reassured him. "But he's a Malfoy, he shouldn't even be in Gryffindor, this sucks, now we will be in the same classes with him, giving him a chance to get close to my sister." Hugo said climbing into bed. "I won't let him Hugo, I promise." Thomas said falling asleep.

Tomorrow would be a new day, of wonder, surprises and a plan that starts to go into action.

**A.N: **What is Scorpuis's plan? How come he was in Gryffindor and not Slytherin like his father? Read on to find out!

Thank you so much for the reviews guys, keep 'em coming!


End file.
